dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Johngibi
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Johngibi! Thanks for your edit to the John Byrne page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Kyletheobald (Talk) 13:24, November 11, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Staff images Hi there John. Great job on the staff pages. I´ve noticed you have some difficulties with the image in the template, so I hope this helps: add the filename, without "File:", to the "| Image = " field. Like this: | Image = Benes.jpg Good luck. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Brazilian staff Please try not to sound like a fanboy when you're creating/expanding pages for Brazilian staff members. Please go over out Policies before you edit. This saves other editors the job of having to clean up after you. Also, in English, women are referred to as "she", not "he". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Articles Try reading this basic list of wiki layout: Wikipedia's Cheatsheet. It will help you create way better articles, because "You can find her on Facebook: Julia Bax" is NOT how to make an external link. If you have problems with the codes or the English language, feel free to ask for help. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 16:26, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Man, I know! Hard work to you! Thank you very much. Sorry. I just tried be fast and some things are not complete. But I always back to change and do better. I believe Comics is our World, real or virtual. There's no a special care for Brazilians creator...I just took a theme and work to make this so incredible space the most complete that we can do. Yeah and I'm working to get a English better too.